La niña que no creia en la magia
by elilith
Summary: Brennan tiene una hija, Emily Que no cree en la magia porque su madre se lo ha inculcado. Esto será un reto, para su nuevo compañero, Seeley Booth que ayudará a que la niña crea en la magia. Aunque puede que en realidad ayude a Brennan a creer en el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de century Fox, y de sus guionistas. Tan solo me pertenece mi imaginación.**

La niña que no creía en la magia.

Capítulo 1.

Sonó el despertador. Unos molestos pitidos taladraron el cerebro de Brennan, giró sobre sí misma y le dio un manotazo al despertador que se calló durante un minuto más. Un minuto de paz, de tranquilidad. Hasta que volvió a sonar. Estaba harta de ese despertador, no había dormido bien y encima le ponía nerviosa, se levantó y lo apagó, estaba tranquila, aunque de mal humor hasta que vio la hora. Entonces su tranquilidad se desvaneció. Eran las siete y media y Emily aun estaba durmiendo. Iban a llegar tarde una vez más.

Recorrió el largo pasillo y entró en la pequeña habitación, le sabía mal despertar a su hija, estaba durmiendo tan tranquila… En eso se parecía a ella.

-Cariño, venga despierta. Vamos a llegar tarde. –La pequeña se dio la vuelta y le hizo una mueca a su madre.

-Vamos mamá, aun es pronto. –Brennan rió y le hizo cosquillas.

-No, cariño, vamos, a desayunar. ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo de siempre, tus cereales.

-Está bien, ve duchándote que yo los preparo.

-Vale mamá. –Y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Esa niña era su única alegría, su misión era protegerla y educarla, no fallarle nunca, y a diferencia de su madre, no abandonarla a su suerte por nada del mundo. Al principio, cuando se quedó embarazada, no se lo podría creer. No le parecía racional y era una de las pocas cosas que se le escapaban de las manos. Después de mucho pensar decidió tenerlo, contárselo al padre pero…

-Mami ya estoy. –La voz de su hija la despertó de la ensoñación.

-Estás preciosa, aquí tienes tus cereales.

-Gracias mamá. –La pequeña cogió el mando a distancia y puso los dibujos animados en la televisión.

-Cariño. ¿Qué es eso?

-Dibujos mamá. Es una princesa que vive en su palacio y está enamorada de un príncipe, pero está en la cárcel.

-¿Y por qué está en la cárcel?- Preguntó Brennan. No le gustaba que su hija viese esa clase de historias. La magia, las princesas, nada de eso existía.

-Porque es el enemigo del reino. –Dijo Emily muy convencida.

-Cariño, sabes que no me gusta que veas esas cosas… Las princesas, la magia…

-Losé mamá, la magia no existe. Pero es que lo ven todas mis amigas, y son bonitos… -Emily sabía que Brennan pocas veces podía resistirse a esa mirada.

-Está bien, cielo, pero no creo que sea bueno para ti. El amor, la vida real, no es así.

-¿Y cómo es mamá? –Su hija, su genial hija, se parecía demasiado a ella. Brennan cambió de tema con su habitual agilidad.

-Difícil. Tómate los cereales, vamos fatal de tiempo. Te espero en el coche.

-Sí mamá.

Esta niña, por un lado era lo más bonito que tenía en el mundo, pero por otro lado, le recordaba demasiado al padre de la niña y a su madre. Era igual que la madre de Brennan, las facciones, la dulzura, aunque algún día tendría que saber la verdad sobre todo. Demasiados secretos. No es que mintiese a su hija, solo la intentaba proteger del mundo exterior, bueno de su mundo. Su hija no tenía abuelos, ni padre. Pero sí tenía una tía y un tío. Ange y Russ. Ellos cuidaban de ella y la amaban. Su hija tenía la gente necesaria para ser feliz.

-Mamá, llegamos tarde. –Brennan giró la cabeza y vio a su hija ya sentada en el asiento con el cinturón puesto. Últimamente no estaba muy atenta, se perdía en sus pensamientos. No podía seguir así. Metió segunda y el Jeep negro salió disparado. –Mamá te acuerdas que mañana tenemos el día de los estados en clase, cada uno tiene que ir disfrazado representando un estado.

-Si me acuerdo. Quieres ser Nueva York. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Quiero ser la estatua de la Igualdad.

-Querrás decir Libertad. –Le corrigió su madre.

-Sí, perdón mamá. ¿Me comprarás el disfraz?

-Claro cariño. Esta tarde vamos.

-Gracias mamá.

Llegaron al colegio, Brennan no aparcó, no era su hija sola la que llegaba tarde al colegio, Brennan llegaba tarde al Jeffersonian. Cam estaría enfadada y Ange preocupada. Brennan vio a su hija entrar en el colegio y arrancó el coche. Se oyó un estruendo, un coche le golpeó por atrás. Brennan salió del coche, a la vez que la otra persona.

Era un hombre, de unos treinta i cinco años. Alto, moreno, fornido. Su expresión dejaba mucho que desear.

-Pero ¿no mira por donde va?

-Pero si he señalizado, me tendría que haber visto.

-No, pero si no ha puesto ni los intermitentes ni nada, ha salido sin preocuparse por quien iba detrás. Imagínese que un niño cruzase. Le hubiese atropellado.

-Creo que está exagerando las cosas. –Repuso Brennan con su calma habitual.

-¿Exagerando?-El hombre no podía cambiar la expresión. A Brennan le dio gracia.

-Intercambiemos los partes del seguro. Todo se solucionará.

-Por conductoras como usted, hay el peligro que hay.

-¿Qué dice? Usted no sabe como conduzco.

-Dejémoslo. Deme el parte. –Brennan le tendió el parte.

-Temperance Brennan. Yo soy Seeley Booth. Me gustaría decir encantado pero…

-Sí, perdóneme, pero llego tarde. Aquí tiene mis datos. Que tenga un buen día.

Brennan se despidió y salió del coche. Aquellos tipos le ponían de los nervios. No aguantaba su chulería. Suerte que no le volvería a ver. No pensó más en ello y fue directa al Jeffersonian a aguantar la bronca de Cam.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que so guste y próximamente un nuevo capítulo.**

**Para comments, al verde ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Brennan entró en su despacho, se sentó en la silla y empezó a encender el ordenador, tres segundos después Ángela entró por la puerta.  
-¿Cómo estás, cielo?-Preguntó Ángela con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo?mm...Bien, bien, esperando a que se encienda el ordenador. -Contestó apurada Brennan.  
-Pero, cielo, ya está encendido. -Dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. -Enserio, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Es Emily... -Dijo pensativa Brennan.  
-Calma, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No, no es eso, está perfectamente. Es solo que me preocupa porque la veo muy encantada con eso de la magia y el amor…No quiero que se confíe y…

-¿Y le hagan daño? –La cortó Ángela. –Brennan, es Emily, lleva tus genes, ni queriendo se encantaría. Además es solo una niña. ¿Qué hacías tú cuando eras niña? –Ángela le preguntó sin mala intención, pero a Brennan su infancia le recordó a su madre, se vio a ella de pequeña, jugando con su hermano mayor Russ. Los juegos de jeroglíficos y como un pequeño flash le vino a la memoria una pequeña muñeca, era pelirroja, con el pelo rizado y lo ojos grandes y negros. Llevaba un vestido azul con un delfín dibujado en el pecho, fue un regalo de sus padres.

Le gustaba mucho esa muñeca, pero hacía por lo menos veinte años que no la veía. Le dieron unas ganas enormes de encontrar a esa muñeca. Sería un buen regalo para Emily y era una escusa para contarle lo que estaba intentando evitar todo el tiempo. Le hablaría sobre el padre de Emily, quién era, porqué no estaba con ellas…

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Ángela.

-Tienes razón, me he acordado de una muñeca que tenía de pequeña, se llamaba Daisy y creo que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Emily junto a una buena… explicación. –Brennan bajó la vista.

-Sí, creo que sería una idea genial. -Al ver la cara de preocupación de Brennan decidió animar a su mejor amiga. –Brennan, lo entenderá, va a cumplir nueve años, y es una niña lista, ha salido a su madre. –Una sonrisa con la mejor intención salió del rostro de Ángela.

-¿Qué he hecho para tener una amiga como tú? –Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa y la mitad de su corazón.

-Es una compensación por ayudar a identificar a los huesos, cielo. Dios, la energía, Alá, lo que quieras, te quiere.

-Sabes que no creo en… -Repuso Brennan.

-Vale, pues... te lo has ganado. –La cortó Ángela. -¿Cuánto tienes hasta el cumple de Emily?

-Es dentro de… diez meses y tres días.

-Vale, te ayudaré a encontrarla. –Dijo decidida Ángela.

Brennan sonrió, la miró con cariño, esperó a que se fuese y volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador. El fondo negro del Jeffersonian le devolvió su reflejo. Volvió a pensar en la muñeca, en su infancia, en sus padres, en el padre de Emily ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a su hija?

Era demasiado complicado… Aunque no acababa de saber si sería más complicado parta su hija entenderlo, o para ella explicarlo. En ese momento, Cam entró por la puerta. Se había olvidado completamente del caso.

-Brennan, tu nuevo compañero nos espera. –Dijo Cam. Brennan tenía un nuevo compañero porque Telis, su anterior compañero del FBI había pedido un traslado al casarse con una abogada que había conocido en un viaje a los Ángeles, algo que a Brennan le parecía inconcebible, dejar a su familia, a sus amigos, para mudarse a miles de kilómetros, solo por amor, por algo intangible, que no existía científicamente, algo psicológico, que solo sentían un puñado de personas, algo que todo el mundo quería experimentar antes que el éxito o la amistad. Para Brennan el único amor que existía en ese momento era el que ella sentía por su hija. Pero ese amor lo entendía, amaba a su hija, era carne de su carne, literalmente hablando, la había gestado y alumbrado, la había educado, la había visto creer, caerse, levantarse, aprender… Era su sueño, tenía a su hija y tenía amigos, unos amigos que podía contar con los dedos de la mano, pero que eran muy especiales para ella. No necesitaba nadie más, nada más. –Es un agente ejemplar, fue francotirador en el ejército. Yo lo conozco desde hace tiempo y es el mejor. –Dijo Cam, a Brennan le apreció una afirmación subjetiva, pero sincera. Juntas cruzaron el laboratorio hasta la entrada principal.

-Doctora Brennan, le presento al agente especial Seeley Booth. -¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? El hombre se giró, era alto, fuera de la media normal, moreno y sonrisa clásica de bonachón. La sonrisa desapareció pronto al ver a Brennan. Era el tipo de antes, el del coche. ¿Cómo era posible tener tan mala suerte?

-Es un placer. –Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo mismo digo. –Booth, en cambio, no se molestó en sonreír.

-Bueno, empiezo a contarles el caso. –Dijo Cam al ver la tensión y tirantez entre los dos. –Un jardinero del capitolio se disponía a plantar unas gardenias cuando al cavar se ha encontrado con una calavera y aterrado ha llamado a la policía que nos ha pasado el caso. Yo me tengo que quedar para continuar el caso del hombre en el desván. Booth la llevará a la escena del crimen y sustituirá a Telis en todas sus funciones.

Booth y Brennan se miraron solo un segundo, mientras Cam se alejaba, después salieron caminado por la puerta sin dirigirse la palabra.

En el aparcamiento, subieron los dos al coche. A Brennan la situación le apreció un poco irreal, la probabilidad de que le hubiesen asignado a Booth era la misma de que apareciese un hada en el parabrisas del coche.

Booth estuvo callado y con mala cara durante la mayor parte del viaje, pero se puso a hablar, no lo podía evitar, el silencio le incomodaba y prefería discutir a soportar el silencio.

-Escuche, doctora, no tengo nada en contra de usted, esto es el ámbito profesional, pero creo que para empezar con buen pie debería disculparse conmigo por lo de esta mañana en el colegio. –Dijo Booth sin mirarla, no se atrevía, sin saber porqué esa mujer le imponía respeto.

-No tengo porqué disculparme con usted, ha sido un despiste por parte de los dos y además, ya hemos intercambiado los partes del seguro y la abonarán los daños. –Repuso Brennan.

-No es los daños lo que me importa. Es solo que… -Continuó Booth.

-No me apetece hablar de esto, agente Booth, no creo que estemos en el momento adecuado, y además, no pienso disculparme por algo que no he hecho mal. – Brennan estaba segura de sí misma.

-Como quiera. –En ese mismo momento Booth tachó a Brennan, era como todas las antropólogas, solo huesos, poco corazón.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen, el jardín del capitolio lucía imponente ante ellos. Los ayudantes de Brennan ya habían sacado el esqueleto a la luz.

-Mujer, entre veinte y treinta años, los huesos están desordenados lo que implica que no fue enterrada por ningún rito, la dejaron caer. – Brennan dictaba, mientras Booth escribía lo más rápido que podía en sus tarjetitas de colores. –Aparentemente, no veo la causa de la muerte. Que lleven todos los huesos y la tierra de alrededor al Jeffersonian. –Ordenó a Booth.

-¿Cómo se dice? Hay una palabra mágica. –Dijo Booth con tono irónico.

-¿Ya? –Se quiso burlar Brennan, pero a Booth no le sentó bien, guardo sus notas y se giró.

-Sabes, los antropólogos sois todos iguales, solos os fijáis en los huesos, sois fríos y arrogantes.

A Brennan esa afirmación le dolió, se levantó y se fue por su cuenta. Booth corrió hacía ella.

- ¿Qué hace?, ¿A dónde va? –Preguntó Booth.

-No pienso volver con usted. – Brennan se quitó los guantes e hizo una llamada, diez minutos más tarde ya estaba montada en un taxi. No podía creer que tuviese que trabajar con semejante filisteo que no se daba cuenta de nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

La doctora Brennan entró por la puerta del Jeffersonian, giró a la derecha y llamó al despacho de Cam.

-Doctora Saroyan…

-Pase doctora Brennan. ¿Qué quiere? –Dijo Cam amablemente.

-Me preguntaba si sería posible que me destinasen a otro compañero en el FBI, el señor Booth es arrogante, presuntuoso y me ha insultado. –Repuso indignada Brennan.

-Doctora Brennan, el agente Booth es el mejor agente que tenemos, seguro que no es para tanto. –Cam no le dio importancia.

-Sí que lo es. Me niego a trabajar con él, doctora Saroyan, o el o yo. –Sonaba a broma, pero el tono que empleó Brennan no le gustó anda a Camille.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. –Contestó Cam ante la amenaza.

-Gracias Doctora Saroyan. –Brennan se giró y salió al laboratorio, subió las escaleritas y pasó la cinta magnética, arriba, con una libreta en la mano y mirando una calavera estaba Ángela.

-Hola cielo, como va con el cowboy del FBI. –Sus cejas se levantaron y sonrió.

-Cowboy… Mira, no quiero hablar, de él. ¡Me ha insultado! Es un presuntuoso, y acabo de venir del despacho de Cam para pedir que me cambie de compañero. –Brennan bajó la vista, esperando que Ángela no siguiera, pero era Ángela e iba a seguir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho? –Preguntó Ángela.

-No me ha hecho, me ha dicho. Estoy harta que todo el mundo me diga que soy fría, arrogante, incapaz de amar… -Iba subiendo de tono. –Yo al igual que vosotros, también puedo amar, sufrir, tengo una hija. La amo, la quiero más que a nada, y he sufrido, he sufrido muchísimo cuando su padre me abandonó, cuando el mío lo hizo. –Brennan seguía chillando, Ángela estaba con la boca abierta, y la gente que rondaba por el laboratorio se había parado para escuchar, así que Ángela les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran, a todos, menos a uno, que permitió que siguiera escuchando. –La gente habla sin saber, y no quiero trabajar con una persona que no me valora y que además de no conocerme me insulta y me da donde más me duele. –Brennan acabó llorando y en brazos de su amiga. Un espectador había presenciado atentamente el solemne discurso de la doctora. Brennan se secó las lágrimas y se giró para irse a su despacho con Ángela, en ese momento lo vio, el agente Booth había presenciado toda la escena.

-Doctora Brennan… -Empezó Booth.

-Ahórrese sus disculpas agente Booth. –Dijo Brennan recuperando la compostura. No quiero verle por ahora.

Booth no sabía cómo contestar, miró a la doctora y entró en el despacho de Cam. Ángela cogió a Brennan de la mano y se la llevó a su despacho.

-Cariño, debes de perder el miedo a que te abandonen y a sufrir, tus padres no te abandonaron, sabes que, según lo que te ha contado tu padre lo hicieron para salvaros a ti y a tu hermano. Y en cuanto al padre de Emily… -Ángela paró al ver que Brennan se ponía a llorar. –El te quería muchísimo, Brennan.

-Lo sé. –Contestó Brennan, aunque sonó hueco debido a las miles de lágrimas que se estaban acumulando es sus ojos. Simplemente las dejó caer, ya hacía tiempo que no lloraba, unos siete años, desde… No quería pensar, así que se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su amiga y esta la ayudó volver a ser como era ella.

-Cielo, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –Dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Yo era nueva aquí en el Jeffersonian, y te veía como una bohemia que solo le importaba ella misma y nada profesional. –Brennan se rió.

-Sí, no nos llevábamos nada bien. Pasamos unos días que casi nos pegamos. –Rió Ange.

-Bueno, yo era demasiado racional para eso. Pero sí. –Recordó Brennan.

-Pero luego nos fuimos conociendo mejor, rompimos nuestras barreras y empezamos a hablar y a contárnoslo todo. –Siguió Ángela, Brennan no lo sabía pero no lo estaba diciendo por casualidad. –Y un día en la cafetería nos sentamos juntas y ahora mira, eres mi mejor amiga. –Y la miró a los ojos.

Brennan comprendió entonces a donde quería llegar Ángela.

-¿No puede ser, que te pase lo mismo con Booth? –Se le ve buena persona, a lo mejor solo ha tenido un mal día. Deberías darle una oportunidad. –Brennan se dio entonces cuenta de la gran inteligencia que poseía Ángela, pero toda esa quedaba abrumada por su gran corazón, estaba segura que nunca actuaba con mala fe. Era lo que Brennan necesitaba exactamente, una amiga, alguien que la quisiera.

-Tienes razón, me he puesto muy nerviosa al oír el comentario. Además ya estaba cabreado por lo del coche… -Dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué coche? –Preguntó Ángela.

-El agente Booth, es el de esta mañana. –Se explicó Brennan.

-Entonces por eso ha sido borde, cielo has de ir al despacho de Cam y hacer que no le cambien. –Dijo Ángela.

-Tienes razón. –Brennan se levantó se secó las lágrimas y dándole un beso a Ángela y un pedacito de su corazón fue al despacho de Cam.

Se disponía a entrar cuando oyó la voz de Booth.

-Verás Camille, yo no quería decírselo de ese modo, no tengo un buen momento con Rebeca y lo de esta mañana que en el aparcamiento que te he contado antes, tampoco ha ayudado, no sabía que la doctora Brennan hubiese sufrido tanto, además no era mi intención hacerle daño… Enserio, cuando lo pienso me siento fatal.

-Lo entiendo Seeley, pero ha tomado una decisión y he de respetarla aunque sea la jefa. –Revocó Cam.

En ese momento Brennan llamó a la puerta. Cam la dejó entrar y se vieron los tres en la habitación.

-Me gustaría retirar lo que he dicho antes, no he pensado lo que decía, y estaba afectada por cosas externas al trabajo que no tienen nada que ver con el agente Booth. Pido disculpas. –Y miró a Cam.

-No, yo pido disculpas, no me tenía que haber comportado así. -Intentó mirar a Brennan a los ojos. –He sido un autentico estúpido y un arrogante. Ruego que me perdone Doctora Brennan.

Cam no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba teniendo un día bastante raro. Brennan levantó la vista y se sonrieron.

-Nos disculpamos mutuamente. ¿Todo arreglado? –Dijo Brennan.

-Todo Arreglado. –Dijo Booth en tono solemne y se dieron la mano.

Cam se levantó, aunque no sabía por qué tuvo la sensación de que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Pensó unos segundos. Era su despacho, no estaba interrumpiendo nada, así que se sentó otra vez.

-Me encantaría que se llevaran bien y volvieran al trabajo lo antes posible. –Dijo Cam interrumpiendo la escena.

-Sí claro, -repuso Booth.- Los restos están de camino al Jeffersonian.

-Estupendo. -Dijo Brennan. –Voy a recoger a Emily al colegio y vengo en seguida.

-Espera, yo tengo que ir a recoger a Parker. -¿Tú con quien dejas a Emily?- De normal la dejo en mi despacho y se entretiene haciendo los deberes y leyendo mis libros.

-Y que te parece y traigo a Parker y así se hacen amigos. Está bien que los niños jueguen, y el Jeffersonian tiene un patio interior enorme. –Dijo Booth.

-Me parece muy bien. ¿Cuántos años tiene Parker? –Preguntó Brennan.

-Ocho, está hecho todo un hombre. –Dijo orgulloso de su hijo. – ¿Y Emily? –Preguntó.

-Siete, ocho dentro de unos meses. También está muy mayor. –Recordó Brennan.

-Sí, son pequeñitos y de repente crecen muy aprisa. –Añoró Booth.

-Sí, aunque bueno, merece la pena, luego verles crecer.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. –Dijo Booth. –Bueno, pues te llevo en mi coche.

-Está bien. –Contestó Brennan.

Subieron al coche y siguieron hablando de los niños. Llegaron al colegio, el típico colegio de Washington, con la fachada en ladrillos rojos y las rejas verdes. Era un edificio bastante grande, era la hora de salir y los niños chillaban, jugaban y corrían felices mientras las madres hablaban sobre sus otros hijos más mayores o sobre sus maridos. La pequeña Emily vio a su madre y se despidió de su amiga, para ir corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estás? Hola señor. –Dijo al agente Booth.

-Muy bien cariño, este es Booth, ¿te lo has pasado bien hoy?

-Encantada agente Booth. –y le dio la mano. -¿Es usted amigo de mamá?

-Sí trabajo con ella. Encantado también. –Repuso Booth con una sonrisa, esa niña era una monada, se parecía a su madre.

-Hemos dado las estrellas, y los planetas, y ya me los sé de memoria. –Dijo orgullosa Emily.

-¿Ya? –Le siguió el juego Brennan. – ¿Se los dices a mamá y a Booth?

-Claro. Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno, también hay uno muy pequeñito que no lo damos que se llama Plutón, pero yo lo digo, porque no creo que porque sea pequeño, lo tengan que discriminar.

Brennan no pudo evitar reír. A Booth le encantó la respuesta de la pequeña.

-¿Y cuál es tu favorito? –Preguntó Booth.

-Saturno. Porque tiene los aros de estrellas y es muy bonito. ¿Y el tuyo?

-A mí siempre me gusto Marte. –Dijo Booth.

-¿Y tu mamá? –Preguntó.

-Prefiero Júpiter. Porque es el más grande.

-¿Tú también discriminas a Plutón? –Preguntó Emily.

-No cariño, Plutón también cuenta.

Emily rió y en ese momento vino Parker con la mochila a la espalda y un balón de básquet bajo el brazo.

-Hola papá. –Y dio un salto, en ese momento, Booth lo cogió y le dio un beso.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy en el cole?

-Muy bien, hemos ganado el partido contra los mayores, y eso que son más altos. –Dijo Parker.

-¿Y qué has aprendido hoy? –Preguntó Booth.

-Que no importa lo alto que seas, debes de correr mucho. –Dijo convencido Parker. Booth miró a Brennan y se echaron a reír. Se acercó un poco a su padre y le preguntó quién era Brennan.

-Es una compañera de trabajo. –Contestó Booth.

-Siempre tienes a compañeras guapas. –Repuso Parker. Booth sonrió y Brennan enrojeció.

-Hoy nos vamos al Jeffersonian a jugar con Emily la hija de Brennan.

-Pero mamá, tengo deberes. –Repuso Emily.

-Los puedes hacer con Parker y luego os vais a jugar. ¿De acuerdo?

Emily sonrió y miró a Parker.

-De acuerdo. –Sonrió.

Parker también se alegró de tener a alguien con quien jugar. Subieron al coche y fueron al Jeffersonian, allí entraron los cuatro, Brennan y Booth acompañaron a los niños al despacho de Brennan donde empezaron a hacer los deberes, mientras Booth, Brennan y Ángela, examinaban los huesos que estaban encima de la brillante mesa del laboratorio.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A FOX, SOLO ES UN ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

Capítulo 4.

Parker ya había acabado sus deberes y se aburría, mientras Emily que también los había finalizado buscaba el nuevo libro de su mamá.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿No te aburres? –Preguntó Parker.

-No, estoy buscando el último libro que ha escrito mi mamá, no me deja leerlos. –Contestó Emily sin dejar de buscar.

-Yo no leo nunca. ¿Por qué no te deja leerlos? –Volvió a insistir Parker.

-No me lo ha dicho, pero creo que tiene cosas de mayores. –Explicó Emily, mientras entornaba los ojos, esto lo había aprendido de su tía Ange.

-Cosas de mayores… ¿Cómo qué? –Parker estaba intrigado, pensaba en pistolas o coches.

-Como el amor. –Contestó Emily segura de lo que decía.

-¿Amor? Seguro que no, debe de tratar sobre pistolas y coches. Mi papá me dice que eso son cosas de mayores, por eso nunca me deja tocar su pistola. –Dijo Parker pensando en su padre.

-¿Tu papá usa pistola?, ¿Para qué? Y estoy segura que va de amor, aunque mi mamá no suele hablar de ello. –Explicó Emily.

-Pues mi papá usa su pistola para encerrar a los malos muy malos, así les asusta y van a la cárcel. Un libro sobre amor es muy aburrido, mi papá no tiene novia y dice que las mujeres son como los bólidos, cuando se enfadan pasan de cero a cien en dos segundos. –Dijo Parker muy convencido de que era verdad, aunque no acababa de entender muy bien la metáfora.

-Mi mamá también ayuda a enseñar a los malos, pero lo hace sin pistola. –Cosa que le parecía a Emily que tenía mucho más mérito. –Además mi mamá tampoco tiene novio, pero dice que el amor es un timo y que está sobrevalorado. Y no pasamos de cero a cien en dos segundos. –Ella tampoco había entendido la metáfora.

-¿Entonces si tu mamá dice que el amor está sobrevalorado por qué iba a escribir un libro de amor? – Preguntó Parker, que había heredado de su padre la capacidad de deducción.

-Pues, no sé, es de lo único de lo que no me habla mamá. ¿Tu mamá te habla del amor? –Preguntó Emily.

-Me dice que su novio es muy bueno y que se quieren mucho. –Dijo Parker.

-¿Pero y tu papá, no es su marido? –A Emily no le cuadraban las cuentas.

-No, no están casados, mi papá no tiene novia, pero me quiere igual. –Repitió las palabras de su padre.

-Tengo una idea, pero no sé si te va a gustar. –La pequeña cabecita de Emily empezó a pensar.

-Dispara. –Parker imitó el movimiento de su padre de las pistolas.

-Si mi mamá no tiene novio y tu papá no tiene novia, podríamos juntarlos. Así mi mamá me hablará de amor. Por favor. Ayúdame. –Le pidió Emily.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a juntarlos, así mi papá a lo mejor, si está más contento me deja que toque su pistola. –Parker se emocionaba solo con la idea.

-Vale, pues, ¿te parece que les pidamos ir al parque de atracciones juntos? –Dijo Emily.

-Perfecto. –Más que en el amor Parker pensaba en las montañas rusas.

-Tú se lo dices a tu papá y yo a mi mamá. –Emily se sentía como si estuviera trazando un detallado estudio matemático.

-Vale, pero, vamos a jugar fuera. –Suplicó Parker.

-Está bien dijo Emily. – Y al grito de "tú la llevas" salieron del despacho de Brennan corriendo hasta llegar al gran patio interior del Jeffersonian.

Mientras sus padres les vieron correr hacía la salida y se intercambiaron una larga sonrisa.

-Parece que se llevan bien. –Dijo Booth.

-Sí, se ve que han congeniado. –Concluyó Brennan y siguió con el análisis. –Varón, de unos veinte años, el arco cigomático indica que era mestizo, de raza hispana. La muerte parece estar causada por un traumatismo craneal, según esta fractura en el occipital derecho. Llevaré los restos a Ángela para una reconstrucción facial.

Booth que solo había pillado la nacionalidad de la víctima asintió y se dispuso a conocer al resto del equipo.

-Si no te importa te acompaño, me gustaría presentarme al resto del equipo. –Dijo Booth.

-Claro. –Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al despacho de Ange. –Ángela, te traigo a la calavera y al agente especial Seeley Booth, no os había presentado. –Y le levantó las cejas por si no recordaba la anterior conversación, pero era Ange y lo recordaba todo perfectamente. –Esta es Ángela Montenegro, la artista del grupo, se encarga de hacer reconstrucciones faciales.

-Entre otras cosas. –Recordó Ángela. –Aquí no muestro todo mi talento.

-Estoy seguro. –Dijo Booth. –Encantado de conocerla.

-Igualmente. ¿Brennan puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –Dijo Ángela.

-Sí, claro. –Dijo Brennan.

- Bueno, yo me marcho. –Booth salió del despacho.

Ángela dejó la calavera cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y se giró muy seria hacia Brennan. Esta no comprendía a que venía esa seriedad ni lo que estaba pasando, a veces, aunque Ángela era su mejor amiga no la entendía muy bien.

-Le has dado una segunda oportunidad. –El tono era de afirmación, no de pregunta. –Y te ha ido genial, congeniáis muy bien, y quizás hasta os hagáis amigos, quien sabe… -Ángela Seguía hablando.

-No entinando a dónde quieres llegar, Ange. –Dijo Brennan perpleja.

-Quiero llegar a qué podrías valorarme un poco más, ¿has seguido mi consejo y te ha ido estupendamente no?

-Sí. ¿Lo dices por lo de las reconstrucciones faciales? Lo siento de verdad no me doy cuenta de lo borde que soy a veces, o de si hago daño a la gente –Brennan empezaba a irse por las ramas. –No tengo un buen concepto de cuando la gente se interesa por mí, ni tampoco tengo bien desarrollada mi inteligencia emocional lo que…

-Con él lo siento sobraba… -Le dijo Ángela mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. –Últimamente estás de bajón.

-Sí, pero no sé porque es. –Dijo Brennan.

-Pues yo sí que sé lo que te hace falta. –Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Brennan empezó a reírse sin parar. –Lo que te hace falta es hacer el amor con alguien, para desahogarte y liberar todo lo que tienes dentro. Ni las cosquillas pueden sacar eso.

-Ángela, siempre vas a lo mismo. La vida sin sexo es posible. –Respondió Brennan.

-Y tú eres el claro ejemplo, para mi eres una mártir, Cielo. –Rió Ange.

-Eres muy exagerada. Estoy bien. –Dijo Brennan mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que al menos, estarás abierta a alguna posibilidad. –Pidió Ange.

-Vale, te lo prometo, estaré abierta. –Rió Brennan.

-Así me gusta. Siguiendo mis consejos. –Y dedicándole una sonrisa, se dispuso a introducir los marcadores en el nuevo Angelator. –Cielo, ya te aviso cuando esto este. -Brennan se giró y salió hacia la puerta. –Por cierto, el Agente Booth sería un buen candidato con el que "abrirse". –Dijo Ángela. Brennan, sin hacerle caso sonrió y volvió a salir al laboratorio para seguir con el análisis de los huesos.

-¿Algo sobre las partículas de Tierra? –Preguntó a Hod.

-No, de momento solo he encontrado partículas que coinciden con la tierra y los abonos de los jardines del capitolio. –Dijo Hod.

-Vale, sigue buscando. –Brennan se disponía a analizar los restos cuando Booth entró por la puerta, pasó la tarjeta por el escáner y subió las escaleras de un salto.

-¿Qué hay? –Preguntó como si nada.

-Aún no hemos identificado a otras partículas. –Dijo Brennan.

-Bueno, yo creo que sé quién es la víctima. –Sonrió Booth.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Brennan que aún no sabía ni siquiera la causa verídica de la muerte.

-Se llama Víctor Mendoza. Es uno de los integrantes más importantes de una de las bandas callejeras de la ciudad, el FBI lo buscaba por sobo a mano armada e intento de asesinado, casi le teníamos, cuando hace un mes desapareció de la faz de la tierra. –Dijo Booth contento de su hallazgo.

-Y en la tierra es dónde precisamente estaba. –Dijo la voz de Hod desde atrás. –He encontrado partículas de una serie de piedras que se utilizan en los parques, para que los niños no se hagan daño.

-Sí sé lo que es, ha salvado a Parker de más de un rasguñó. –Brennan, en cambio no sabía de lo que se trataba y un sentimiento de pena la invadió, Emily prefería los libros a los parques, ¿Pero tenía ella culpa de eso?-¿Entonces fue asesinado en un parque?-Preguntó Booth.

-No exactamente, puede que el asesino trabaje con ese tipo de sustancia. Cuando sepa más os volveré a avisar. –Dijo Hod.

-Perfecto. –Dijo Booth.

-Chicos ya tengo el nombre de la víctima. –Dijo Ángela.

-Víctor Medusa. –Dijo Brennan. Ángela la miró perpleja. –Booth se te ha adelantado, resulta que es integrante de una mafia y que estaba en busca y captura por el FBI.

-Vaya. –Dijo Ángela, Booth sin duda era mucho mejor que Telis, y por supuesto mucho más guapo, y aunque tenía claro, que debería de ser para su amiga, no estaba mal alegrarse la vista de vez en cuando en el trabajo. –Vale, pues cuando identifiquéis el arma homicida, me llamáis. Y os hago la reconstrucción, que en eso no me gana nadie. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Ángela y excelente trabajo. –Dijo Brennan recordando la charla anterior. Ángela se dio cuenta y le sonrió antes de irse a su despacho.

Brennan volvió a centrarse en los huesos y Booth la observó cómo se concentraba, era apabullante, nada a su alrededor parecí afectarla. Booth se estaba preguntado cómo sacarla de la concentración para despedirse cuando las sirenas saltaron.

-Tú la llevas y mi papá es casa. –Gritó Parker que subía corriendo a la plataforma del laboratorio.

-Eso no vale. Tu papá no puede ser casa. –Dijo Emily.

-E, chicos, ¿no veis lo que habéis hecho? Han saltado todas las alarmas, y según la cara de tu mamá, Emily, casi le das un infarto. –Dijo Booth asustando a la niña.

La pequeña se giró automáticamente para comprobar que su madre estaba bien, y al verla sana y salva fue a darle un abrazo. Brennan sonrió y abrazó a su hija también.

-Te lo has pasado bien con Parker?-Preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, hemos estado jugando al tú la llevas, estoy muy cansada mamá. –Dijo Emily.

-Eso es bueno. –Rió Brennan, bueno, pues creo que ya lo tenemos bien por hoy. -¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí. –Dijo la pequeña.

-Despídete del Agente Booth y de Parker. –Dijo Brennan.

-Adiós Parker. Que tenga una buena tarde agente Booth. –Dijo Solemnemente.

-Igualmente, ya sé de dónde has sacado los modales tan educados. –Dijo Booth mirando a Brennan.

-Buenas noches señora de los huesos. –Dijo Parker.

-¡Parker! –Le corrigió su padre, aunque a Brennan le había hecho gracia.

-Es que no me acuerdo del nombre papá. –Se excusó Parker.

-Doctora Brennan. –Le echó una mano su padre.

-Encantado doctora Brennan. –Dijo Parker.

-igualmente. –Dijo Brennan.

-Bueno, mucho mejor. –Dijo Booth. –Y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Parker, acuérdate del plan. –Chilló Emily.

-Tranquila.-Le contestó Parker. Booth y Brennan se miraron ajenos a la trama, pensando que eran cosas de niños, pero Parker y Emily sabían que aquello eran "cosas de mayores".

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIIC**

**COMMENTS AL VERDE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Emily y Brennan llegaron a su casa, Brennan se puso a hacer la cena mientras Emily leía un poco en su habitación. Pronto el olor de macarrones inundó toda la casa y Emily, pensó que ahora sería un buen momento para hablar con su madre del Agente Especial Seeley Booth, aunque era pequeña, Emily sabía que a su madre no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, y era mejor pillarla tranquila y ese momento era cuando estaba cocinando. Cuando era más pequeña Emily siempre pensaba que lo que calmaba a su madre era el olor de la comida, pero al crecer más se dio cuenta de que era la elaboración lo que le permitía a su mamá dejar atrás todos sus problemas para solo concentrarse en la cocina. Se dirigió escopetada a la cocina y como si nada empezó a hablar.

-Mamá ¿qué hace exactamente el Agente Especial Booth? –Se sentó en el pequeño taburete y apoyó los brazos en cruz sobre la mesa de madera blanca que había comprado su madre a juego con la nevera.

-Pues, él me va a ayudar con el caso, a atrapar la persona que ha matado a la víctima. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo Brennan un poco mosca mientras echaba un poco de nuez moscada a los macarrones.

-Es que me lo había dicho Parker pero no sabía si era verdad. ¿Y también es listo cómo tú y yo?-En realidad lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña Emily era ver si el Agente Booth le convenía a su madre.

-Pues, verás, no sé si tiene el mismo tipo de inteligencia que nosotras, o a lo mejor no la ha desarrollado, pero sí que tiene mucha inteligencia emocional, se le ve en los ojos y en la forma de actuar. –A Brennan ya sin saber porqué se le empezaban a escapar los macarrones.

-Define inteligencia emocional. –Emily no había acabado de entender el término que había usado su madre, pero si se había percatado de que los macarrones no iban a quedar tan buenos como otras noches.

-La inteligencia emocional es la capacidad para tratar con la gente, para hacer amigos, esas cosas. –Dijo Brennan, ella no es que tuviese mucha inteligencia emocional, pero desde que tuvo a Emily había mejorado mucho en ese aspecto, pero solo con ella.

-Ya, nosotras también tenemos de esa inteligencia. – Dijo Emily sutilmente. –Mamá hoy me he divertido mucho con Parker, hemos… intercambiado inteligencias. – A Brennan esta frase le hizo gracia y su hija la impresionó una vez más. –Podíamos volver a vernos otra vez. –Pero la cara de Brennan se puso blanca, se le pasó por la cabeza que Emily podría haberse encaprichado de Parker, aunque nunca más lejos de la verdad, lo que en realidad quería Emily era que Brennan se encaprichara de Seeley. –Nosotras y el Agente Booth y Parker. Podríamos ir a algún sitio bonito, como al zoo, o a la feria. –A Emily solo le faltaba un pequeño detalle. –Por favor, mamá, así desarrollamos la inteligencia emocional… -

-Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer. - A Brennan, aunque al principio no le hacía mucha gracia, terminó aceptando y pensando en cómo se lo diría al agente Booth. –Vamos que ya están los macarrones.

Las dos se sentaron a la mesa, los macarrones estaban buenos después de todo y esa era una fantástica señal. Mientras, en una casa parecida unos kilómetros más al oeste retumbaban en un comedor los chirridos de las zapatillas de los jugadores de baloncesto y los chillidos de la afición que salían del Home Cinema de la pantalla plana del agente Booth.

-Están haciendo un partido genial, ¿eh Parker? –Dijo Booth a su hijo mientras se acababa el último ganchito del paquete.

-Sí. Me encanta el Baloncesto. Seré un jugador genial –Dijo convencido a su padre mientras se ponía en pie sobre el sofá.

-Eso es, pero primero tienes que hacer algo, aparte de bajarte del sofá. –Dijo Booth medio jugando, sabiendo que su hijo respondería correctamente a su pregunta.

-Sí, primero tengo que estudiar y entrenar mucho, muchísimo, no abandonar nunca. –Dijo Parker orgulloso de saber la respuesta.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo consigues? –Dijo Booth para rematar la enseñanza.

-No pasa nada, seguiré entrenando y no me rendiré, porque fracasas en algo cuando te rindes no cuando no lo consigues. –Parker había oído esa frase desde que era muy pequeño, al principio no la entendía muy bien, pero pronto su padre empezó a ponerle ejemplos con los que poder aplicarla.

-Bien dicho. –A Booth le encantaba que Parker fuese así, se acordaba en verdad de todo lo que él decía y era muy buen chico, tenía el corazón muy grande, y aunque le pesara decirlo toda la tranquilidad y la paz de su madre, él era más tranquilo, Booth en cambio era un hombre más de acción, más agresivo, y daba gracias todos los días porque Parker se pareciese a Rebeca en ese aspecto. –Vamos a hacer la cena. Hoy te voy a enseñar a hacer huevos revueltos. Los mejores de la ciudad. –Parker le sonrió y se fueron juntos a la cocina, no sin encender la pequeña televisión para seguir viendo el partido.

-Papá, me encantan los huevos, pero algún día podrías hacer macarrones o algo así. –Booth se entristeció un poco, los macarrones no le salían muy bien y tampoco sabía cocinar un amplio abanico de cenas, le surgió la figura de alguna novia para que ayudase a Parker, pero también para que le ayudase un poco a él, era verdad que estaba pasando una época un poco rara, ya no amaba a Rebeca, pero anhelaba volver a sentir aquel cosquilleo por alguien una vez más, aquel bienestar, y aunque corría el riesgo de que esa relación se acabase, no se podía comparar el dolor con la cantidad de buenos momentos vividos, por eso Booth no entendía a la gente que no se atreve a empezar una relación, como había pensado antes, él, era un hombre de acción, aunque lo que no sabía el agente Booth, es que tal vez muy pronto, se tendría que comer sus principios y por fin entender a la gente que no mueve ficha.

-Papá, hoy me lo he pasado muy bien con Emily. –Empezó Parker, que aunque su táctica no era tan brillante como la de Emily, podría funcionar con facilidad. – ¿ Cuándo voy a volver a ver a Huesos y Emily?

-¿Huesos?- Preguntó el Agente Booth sin estar muy centrado en lo que le decía su hijo.

-Sí, la doctora Brennan, es que como trabaja con huesos, he pensado que sería un buen nombre. –Dijo Parker.

-Si bueno, no está mal, la verdad es que yo la veré mañana porque trabajamos en el mismo caso y ella se encarga de analizar los huesos para decirnos quién es la víctima. –Resumió Booth el trabajo de Brennan mientras intentaba que los huevos no se le quemasen demasiado.

-Es muy guapa. –Parker fue al grano, como decía su madre, ¿para que andarse con rodeos?

-Sí, es muy guapa, pero Parker, no todo es el físico. –Booth también le intentaba inculcar ese ejemplo.

-Bueno, también es muy lista. –Dijo Parker.

-Sí, es muy lista, pero no sabemos como es, si es arrogante, egoísta… -Intentó explicar Booth.

-Pero ya la iremos conociendo, me gustaría volver a verlas, podríamos ir al zoo, o algún sito… Papá… vamos… -Rogó Parker. Se sentía mayor, al manejar a un adulto.

-Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer, pero primero vamos a cenar. –Le intentó distraer Booth.

-Sí. –Dijo Parker, y los dos pusieron juntos la mesa.

Esa misma noche, Emily decidió dormir con su madre, mientras que Booth enviaba a Parker a la cama y se quedaba dormido sin querer en su sofá.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño que a la mañana siguiente le iba a causar algún que otro problema.


End file.
